The Vendetta
by LilliyaCore
Summary: This is about Dusk and his one quest in life...


**The Vendetta**

Dublin was a cold place, thought Dusk blandly. He had always had a love and hatred for this small county. Sicily seemed so far away right now. The plane touched down roughly, jolting each passenger except Dusk. A little fan fare came over the speaker system. A clapping began in earnest. Dusk grimaced at each pitiful soul on this plane. His senses were being teased. The aroma of blood was intoxicating. Dusk could have gotten through this entire plane before the wheels had touched down. As the plane made its way back to the airport, Dusk began to ponder his next few days in Ireland. His main objective was of course Valkyrie Cain, the girl who had escaped him more times than Dusk liked to mention. He kept replaying that day in Croke Park over and over again. He had Valkyrie at his mercy. His teeth broke through her human skin so easily and her blood filled his mouth. It set off so many feelings, Dusk recalled with a grim smile. Then the shock came. Dusk had to stop drinking; it was an impulse. He had tasted the end of the world, the Apocalypse, Armageddon. When he looked at Valkyrie, he saw such innocence but he knew what lay beneath that face. All he could think to do was to throw her to the ground but Dusk wish he had taken her with him and allowed the venom to do its thing. He was coming back to Ireland to finish what he started and with Kenspeckle gone, Valkyrie won't have anyone to turn to. This brought a true smile to the vampire's lips. The plane came to a halt and everyone began the hustle and bustle off the plane. Dusk rose silently and made his way through the crowd, holding his breath. The crisp April air hit Dusk the moment he stepped off the plane. He quickly made his way through the terminal and out of the airport. He walked for about 10 minutes before he felt he was alone. He then broke into a run. The trees passed by in a blur. Dusk had to smile. He always loved his vampire speed the most of all of his enhanced human powers. Within 10 minutes Dusk had arrived at the edge of Haggard. He could pick out a few of the symbols from China's students preventing him from coming in. He growled and stalked the edge of the small town until inspiration hit. If he set the alarm off, Valkyrie would come running out to check the danger; then Dusk would grab her. He bared his teeth in a wicked grin. He stopped his pacing and placed one foot over the protective boundary. The symbols lit up in a flash of purples, reds and blues. Dusk jumped back just as a flash of fire passed along in the boundary. It lit up the boundary of Haggard and the smiling face of Dusk. He could hear the panicked gasps of Valkyrie as she woke from her slumber. Dusk crouched by the nearest bush and waited for his prey- Sorry, he mentally corrected himself, his _foe_ to show.

Valkyrie Cain was awakened by the pulsing beat from the Symbol boundary China's students had put in place to protect the town of Haggard. Valkyrie jumped out of bed, summoned the reflection and changed from her Dublin jersey and shorts into her black attire. She was hopping out the door with one shoe half on when she heard one of her parents stir. Valkyrie froze until the sound passed. She slipped on her other boot and ran out of her house and to the edge of her home town. She slid to a stop and checked for the intruder. Happy there were none to be found, Valkyrie went to turn back and nearly ran smack into Dusk. She opened her mouth to scream but Dusk clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh Valkyrie. Everything's alright. I'm just here to finish what we started in Croke Park. It will all be over soon." With that said, Dusk struck, sinking his teeth into Valkyrie's neck. He injected his venom into her blood stream. He savoured the sweet taste of Ancient blood on his tongue and the history behind it. Then he tasted the flavour that had made him spit Valkyrie out in Croker. It was like darkness and death and destruction blended together to make a delicious and intoxicating flavour. Dusk relished in its glorious taste. Then he felt Valkyrie lose consciousness. He stopped feeding and held the girl at arms length. Her face had lost all colour but her eyes were alert and darting under her drooping eye lids. She looked at him with all the hatred she could muster before going limp. Dusk slung her over his shoulder and made his way to an abandoned apartment deep in Central Dublin, not without making a few sly detours to throw the Skeleton off his tail. Skulduggery was becoming more cunning in searching for Dusk. The vampire slipped inside and made his way up to the top floor. He gently placed Valkyrie on the nearest bed and made her comfortable. Her face was peaceful and the sides of her mouth curved upwards in a ghost of her smile. Dusk sat at the end of the bed and gently lay down at her feet, closing his eyes but not for sleep; it was more for the feeling of safety that sleep gives you.

Skulduggery drove the Bentley to Haggard as soon as he received the call from a mildly distraught China. She had explained that the Symbol boundary surrounding Haggard had been breached and Valkyrie wasn't answering the house phone. Her parents were gone for a weekend in Corfu and trusted Valkyrie with the house. Skulduggery felt a dread wind its way through his bones, dark and cold encasing him. He shook it off and parked the Bentley on the curb next to Valkyrie's house. He exited the car and slipped his hat down lower. He walked up the drive and rang the doorbell continuously, knowing Valkyrie would normally be down and glaring at him within 2 minutes but the house remained silent. Skulduggery rummaged in his suit pocket and pulled out a vial of powder, sky blue in colour. It was a powder used to see footprints but it also told you whose footprints they were. Skulduggery walked along the path and sprinkled the power down. Dozens of footprints appeared, all different sizes, colours and directions. Valkyries were a crimson red. Skulduggery noticed a pair made their way from the door and onto the road. Skulduggery followed the prints, still shaking the powder. They reached the edge of China's ward and stopped beside a pair of prints that made Skulduggery freeze. The prints were the black of onyx and had a single name associated with them; Dusk. Skulduggery cursed the vampire and whipped out his phone. He called Ghastly and Fletcher and got them to meet him outside Valkyries house. In a matter of minutes a stocky looking Bespoke and a lanky looking Renn appeared out of thin air. Skulduggery filled them in on what he knew so far and watched how Fletchers face fell. Ghastly was expressionless. At the end, Fletcher exploded in a rage.

"That sly monster," he spat, trying to keep his cool. "How could he do that? He hasn't gone after Valkyrie since Croker. Why now?" he asked hopelessly, turning to Skulduggery and pleading to him for an answer. Skulduggery shrugged a slender shoulder.

"If I knew that, we would be a step closer to finding Valkyrie. All we know is that Dusk has Valkyrie for some personal reason. I'll call up a search party and we can trace Dusk footprints to where he's holding Valkyrie. Then I want 5 minutes with him alone," he finished in a voice that could kill. Ghastly lifted his head at his tone.

"Are you sure you'll be able to think clearly? A head filled with rage," he said, knowing Skulduggery would finish.

"Is a head that will roll, I know Bespoke. I can keep my cool for this search but when I get my hands on Dusk I swear to God," he said, raising his hands to strangle the air. Ghastly laughed and pulled out his phone.

"Call whoever you need and lets get started." Skulduggery took the phone and flicked though the contacts, calling Erskine, Anton, China, Geoffrey and Philomena. They arrived within half an hour. Geoffrey and Philomena arrived arguing as usual, Erskine strolled down the path with a smile of his face and Anton was fiddling with his shirt sleeve, adjusting the key to the Hotel. China arrived last, her hair a black curtain tumbling around her face and her eyes were bright and piercing. She was dressed in a soft grey suit and very impractical high heeled shoes. When everyone was listening, Skulduggery explained what happened and would be happening.

"So, I need Ravel and Shudder to check the first set of prints, Scrutinous and Random the second, China and Fletcher the third and finally myself and Ghastly the fourth. Dusk knew what he was getting into and he made false leads. We need to filter those out and find the true path before anything happens to Valkyrie. Understood?" asked Skulduggery, looking every mage in the face while he tapped the symbols on his collarbones and brought us his facade face. They all nodded with a grim look in their eyes. Skulduggery clapped his gloved hands together.

"Excellent. Lets get cracking then, shall we?"

Dusk rose after an hour or so and checked on Valkyrie, who was looking deathly pale. Her breathing was still regular and even but Dusk had injected her with more venom that normal and he knew she would be changed within 3 hours or so. This made Dusk smile. He decided to go for a run to stretch his legs and fill his stomach. He took one last glance at Valkyrie before running out of the building and in search of food.

The team spent 2 hours or so searching through Dusk's prints but they were so scattered hey couldn't find a single, solid pair leading them anywhere. The teams regrouped outside a small café and began thinking of other ideas.

"Why not scower the city until we come across something?" offered Shudder. "Vampires need to feed and I'm sure Dusk would be hungry about now." Skulduggery pondered thins for a moment before shaking his head, which had deep brown eyes and soft red hair.

"Dusk is too wary of us. He'd feed somewhere discreet," Skulduggery said, looking at the people walking by the group.

"Don't forget, Dusk might not even fed in Dublin. Valkyrie mightn't even be _in_ Dublin," added Ravel with a sigh.

"I have to agree with Erskine," said Ghastly sadly. "Dusk could be anywhere right now. Fletcher, any new techniques you've come across since Kerry?" Fletcher began to shake his head before an idea hit. His face began to break into a grin.

"Yes! I have! I found a book which helps me tap into an item of worth to someone and I can use their energy to teleport to them," he said. Everyone perked up instantly.

"So if we grab a piece of Valkyrie's clothing you could find her?" asked China, sceptical as usual. Fletcher nodded.

"It said the item touched last by the owner would be the best option." Everyone turned and made their way back to Haggard. Skulduggery blasted his way up to Valkyrie's open bedroom window and opened the front door. All the mages made their way inside and into the sitting room, careful to step over the numerous baby toys scattered around the place. They sat down and discussed the plan to try find Valkyrie by using one of her personal items. Fletcher ran upstairs and into Valkyrie's bedroom. He saw her beloved Dublin jersey and also her Necromancer ring. Fletcher grabbed the jersey instead of the ring; he didn't trust Necromancer magic at all. He bounded down the stairs and proudly displayed his find.

"Now everyone grab on. I'm teleporting with or without you," he said, singing the last words in tune to With or Without you by U2. Skulduggery shook his head and grabbed Fletcher by the shoulder. China grabbed his other one, Philomena grabbed his elbow and Geoffrey the other. Ghastly placed his hand on the top of Fletcher's neck. Ravel grabbed Skulduggery's hand and Shudder grabbed Ravel's. Fletcher inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. In the blink of an eye, all eight mages were inside a derelict looking room. Skulduggery clicked his fingers and caught the spark. His fireball lit up the room in an orange glow.

"Now, I want us to split up okay? Yell if you find her or Dusk." Everyone nodded and split. After ten minutes of searching Philomena yelled down to Skulduggery from the top floor.

"I've found her! She's looking in a bad way though, I think you'd better get up here," she yelled with a worried tinge in her voice. Skulduggery was the first up, followed by Ghastly and the others. Valkyrie was still sleeping but her face was as pale as a vampire and her neck was still oozing blood from her bite. Ravel stepped forward and scooped Valkyrie into his arms. Shudder went to the window and looked down. Fletcher stood beside Shudder and his face fell.

"Dusk is back and he's looking angry," Fletcher almost cried. Skulduggery took out his revolver and went to the window. He loaded in 6 bullets and began shooting at the vampire. His curses could be heard as Dusk dodged each one and kept running towards the group. When he was less than 5 foot away, Skulduggery jammed his revolver back into his suit pocket and spun to face Fletcher.

"Fletcher to the Sanctuary! Everyone grab on, he's on the stairs now!" he yelled, jumping and reaching out to grab onto Fletcher, as did the others. Dusk came streaking into the room and lunged for Skulduggery just as Fletcher teleported. With a pop the dark room was replaced with the even darker ones of the Roarhaven Sanctuary. Skulduggery was knocked backwards by Dusk and the pair began to fight, not caring who watched. Ghastly jumped on Dusk and began raining the punches down on his face. A sickening crack reverberated through the Sanctuary as Dusk's nose was shattered. He let out a cry of pain and lunged towards Ghastly's neck. China tapped a small Symbol on her wrist and reached over to grip Dusk by his wrist. She squeezed as hard as she could, watching Dusk scream in agony and his body convulsing. China dropped him roughly and dusted off her hands. The Administrator hurried forward. She was a small woman of about forty with auburn hair and golden yellow eyes. She went up to Skulduggery and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well? You teleport in here, one offence, start a fight with a vampire, second offence and don't even say hello? That's 3 offences Detective. Any explanation?" Skulduggery stepped beside Ravel and Ravel smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Ferona, sorry for this unexpected visit. This is Valkyrie Cain and I need her to get to Dr. Heyln as soon as possible. She's been bitten and we don't know how soon she will Change. Can you do that for me?" he asked, opening his warm eyes wide. Ferona bristled at the start but softened at the end. She nodded and beckoned the group to follow her. China grabbed Dusk and dragged him along with them. They all made their way towards the Sanctuary Medical Bay and laid Valkyrie on the nearest bed. Her hair was shockingly dark against her skin and her breathing had begun to pick up pace, as had her heartbeat. A tall, lanky figure strode through the Bay, adjusting their medical mask into place, hiding a small beard. The figure was male and his hair was the palest ash blonde and his eyes were moss green. His voice was muffled by the mask.

"Good day. I am Dr. Tyrel Heyln. Who is need of assistance?" he asked, with an English accent clearly audible. Skulduggery pointed to Valkyrie.

"She was bitten by him" he said, gesturing to Dusk, "and is about to Change but the looks of things. Can you help her?" Dr. Heyln examined Valkyrie and smiled.

"I can abstract venom from the infecter and injected her again, cancelling out the previous venom. She'll be right as rain in no time Detective." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. China released Dusk with a grim look on her face and wiped her hand on her suit trousers. Dr. Heyln rushed forward and took out a small beaker with what appeared to be a rubber balloon stretched across. He bent down beside Dusk and opened the vampires mouth. He pressed on the nearest canine and pulled his finger away as it grew twice its length. China couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise, neither could Philomena or Geoffrey. Dr. Heyln shot them a small smile over his shoulder. He turned back and pressed the beaker up on the tooth. A dark liquid came pouring out and into the container. It sloshed around before settling.

"Doctor, come quick. Her heartbeat is going crazy!" shouted Shudder, echoing the silent panic felt by everyone. The doctor rose quickly and made his way to stand next to Valkyrie. He pulled out a syringe and unscrewed the top off. He then poured the liquid into the syringe and screwed the top back on. He pulled the plunger back and motioned for someone to remove Valkyries jacket. Fletcher stepped forward and pulled the jacket off, leaving Valkyrie in her tunic. Everyone inhaled sharply. Valkyrie's veins had gone an almost black colour. Her scarlet blood was being destroyed by the venom. Dr. Heyln sunk the needle into Valkyrie's arm and pushed the plunger down. The new venom flowed through the veins until it met the old venom. The two venoms neutralised each other and flowed into Valkyrie's blood. The veins began to gain their bluish tinge. Skulduggery placed a hand on Dr. Heyln's shoulder.

"Thank you my friend. You saved my partner from an unimaginable life," he said sincerely. Dr. Heyln flushed a deep crimson.

"W-why thank you Detective. It's my job to help people," he stuttered. Skulduggery bowed his head and went to stand next to Valkyrie. She sleep peacefully, her heartbeat and breathing returning to normal. Fletcher took up one of her hands in his and squeezed.

"She's going to pull through, I know she will," he said stubbornly. His hair had wilted but he didn't seem to care at all. His love had been brought back and he wasn't letting her go again. As the night began to creep in, the gang brought Dusk to a secure cell and locked him in. He regained consciousness 10 minutes afterwards. He growled from his cell at the mages staring at him.

"What? You excepting a trick or something?" he hissed. Ravel stepped forward, his body language wary.

"Dusk, we're here to get the truth. Why did you go after Valkyrie now?" Dusk growled once more and sighed; it sounded like a defeated one.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I've got nothing more to lose. You took my freedom to run through the open air and under a star lit sky. I was in Sicily and saw a dark haired Italian woman walk by me. She had the same dark eyes and hard features as Valkyrie and all I could remember was how weak I was in Croke Park. I should have finished her off but her blood threw me off so easily. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before," Dusk said dreamily, looking at nothing in particular. Skulduggery hit a bar with the butt of his gun to get his attention again.

"Well, I just decided there and then I'd finished what I started. Don't forget, I still have a vendetta against Miss. Cain over my scar. She had it coming sooner or later." His turned away from the group and crossed his slender arms over his chest. His black shirt didn't rise or fall with a breath.

"Now, if that's everything, I'd like some privacy thank you," Dusk murmured in a clipped voice. The others walked away without another word but Skulduggery stayed. Dusk felt his presence and turned back around.

"Still here Skulduggery? I've given you all I have. There's nothing more I can say." Skulduggery put his gun away and cleared his throat.

"Dusk, you have to let this vendetta go. All it will result in is you ending up here or worse, you locked in the Dimension . You know that place right? That's where you were bitten correct? Would you like another visit? The dark, solitude silence that engulfs you every second of everyday. The horrid thirst only satisfied once a week. The shackles that bound you to a single spot, unable to sit or to run free. Do you want that again Dusk? Answer me that because that's all you end up with if you continue to stalk Valkyrie." Dusk's face had dropped when Skulduggery reminded him about the Dimension . Even Dusk couldn't cope with so much despair and solitude. He stared at the Detective with dark eyes.

"Detective, I can't help my vindictive side. It's as a part of me as my vampire side or your witty side. Can you see where I'm coming from now?" asked Dusk, his voice wavering slightly. Skulduggery was silent for several moments. When he spoke, he sounded distant.

"Dusk, until I die, I'm going to protect Valkyrie from you. I'm going to keep her and the others safe. I've lost a close friend already and I wouldn't be able to cope losing another. Mark my words I'll kill you if I have to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Skulduggery," replied Dusk with a small smile. Skulduggery nodded sharply and spun on his heel and left. He made his way back to the Medical Bay and saw Valkyrie was up and chattering away.

"Skulduggery! Where the heck have you been?" she shouted in mock anger. Skulduggery smiled inwardly. Who'd have thought she was on the brink of being Changed into a blood sucking monster. He had to laugh. He walked over to Valkyrie and hugged her hard. She hugged him back without hesitation. Fletcher and Ghastly joined in and dragged the others with them. Over the next few days, Valkyrie regained her strength and she returned home just before her parents realised something was up. She spent most of her recovery time in her room, sitting by her window. Skulduggery visited now and then but mostly she was left alone. At night she kept her eyes out for Dusk, as he had escaped again from the Sanctuary. She knew his vendetta hadn't been satisfied at all. Valkyrie was a target and she wasn't off the hook yet.


End file.
